Instinct
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: When Nick goes missing in mysterious circumstances, Greg and Nick's dog, Sam, set out to find their friend. A bit of fun, a bit of angst, Greg and Sam bonding ;)


**A/N: So, this story is just a one shot, but it's quite long so I thought I'd just post it separately instead of in my collection. It's just a really random and completely unrealistic idea I had after seeing Sam's return in an episode this week, and I just love him, he's adorable! If I could list him as a main character in this story then I would :P Also, Greg just strikes me as a dog person, or just someone who likes animals. Expect humour, drama, hurt/comfort. So yeah, I hope you like!**

**I apologise for any mistakes with the French, I was always better at German XD**

**Please Review :) xx**

* * *

**Instinct **

Greg Sanders pulled his car up outside of Nick Stokes' house. The younger CSI had decided to go and see his friend after it was evident Nick had been having a tough time at work recently. Greg figured maybe a few beers and a gaming session was just what the older CSI needed in order to relax.

Russell and Finn were away at a conference, so the Texan CSI had been made acting supervisor and that had made Nick seem more stressed than ever. His feeling of unease was not helped by the fact one suspect that day had been extremely difficult and had made false threats aginst Nick, trying to scare him. Well, that man found out Nick Stokes did not scare easily, when the suspect found himself with a fist right in his gut.

Greg knocked on the door and waited, but there was no apparent movement from inside the house other than Nick's dog, Sam, barking. The CSI tried the door handle and found it was unlocked, he stepped inside.

"Nick!" Greg called not wanting his friend to think it was some kind of intruder "Nick, you here?"

There was no response. Just then, Sam came thundering in from the kitchen and jumped up in excitement, placing his paws on Greg's knees.

"Bonjour Sam" Greg said, putting on a slight voice like most people do when they talk to animals. "You happy to see your Uncle Greg, hmm?" the CSI said with a smile as he ruffled the dog's head. Sam barked in response. "Where's your dad, huh?" Greg asked. "Où est, Nick?" Greg had never been that good at French, but he knew enough to get by.

Sam barked again in response and ran off, leaving Greg feeling a little confused. Why would Nick leave the house without the door locked and some of the lights turned on? Greg shook his head as his CSI instinct took over. He was here to try and cheer Nick up, not think about work.

"Has he left you huh?" Greg said following Sam into the kitchen. He spotted Nick's mobile on the work top. Greg frowned. "I thought this thing was attached to his hip" he unnecessary told Sam as he picked up the phone. Greg looked down at the dog, which had its head tilted a little as he looked up at Greg. Sam almost looked confused. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" Greg said putting his hands on hips "I'm not the crazy one here, alright? I don't chase my own backside around all day" The dog barked "You're right that was unfair" Greg mumbled as he folded his arms "I'm sorry."

Greg started to get worried. This whole situation didn't seem right. The CSI rang the lab to check Nick had definitely gone home, and the receptionist told him Nick had clocked out. Greg just hoped everything was okay, that there wasn't some kind of emergency which meant Nick had to leave in a hurry.

Sam started whining then and looking a little sad. "What, what is it Sam?" Greg asked as if the dog would tell him. The dog just barked "I'm sorry I don't speak that much French okay!" Greg said, and then wondered what had happened in his life which meant he had to justify himself to a dog.

Greg crouched down to the dogs' level "Do you understand Norwegian, huh? Because I can do that. _Snakker du__Norsk?_" Sam just went towards Greg and licked him. Greg gave him an unimpressed look "Really? _Must_ you degrade me further?" the CSI said throwing his hands up in exasperation before standing up. "Are you hungry? Is that it?" Greg asked, although Sam didn't give much of a response.

Greg sighed and started rummaging through the cupboards, looking for Sam's dog food. He was about to open one of the drawers, when Greg spotted something that made his heart sink. Some little red splotches were covering the door. Greg bent down to study them better. Yes, it was definitely blood. Greg followed the direction the slight splatter appeared to have come from, and found Nick's trash can out of place. Moving it out of the way, the CSI revealed an even bigger pool of blood. Greg gasped and stumbled back. This couldn't be good.

"Sam! Do you know what happened? Do you know who did this?" Greg asked. The dog barked as if to say _that's what I've been trying to tell you! _

Greg gave a shuddery sigh and ran a shaky hand down his face as he tried to decide what to do. Finn and Russell were on the other side of America, and Sara and Morgan were stuck at a big crime scene out in the desert, failing to find a phone signal all day. Greg supposed he should alert Brass, but if Nick had been kidnapped, the kidnappers may not approve of the police involvement and Greg could just make things worse. _Okay, maybe I'm just over reacting_. _There could be a simple explanation for this…but that does seem like a lot of blood. _Greg bit his lip and looked at Sam.

"Alright, we better find him… and fast" Greg said to Sam. He squatted down again in front of the dog "You with your Uncle Greg on this one?" he asked and the dog barked. Greg smiled "See I do think you know what I'm saying most of the time. Now, let's go find your dad"

Greg stood up and quickly made his way into Nick's room. He grabbed one of Nick's shirts and was about to leave, when he noticed the older CSI's gun on the dresser. Greg backtracked and bit his lip thoughtfully. _If Nick is in danger…_

"Something tells me I'll need you" Greg mumbled defeated before snatching the gun up and tightening the holster around his hips.

The CSI hurried back downstairs to where Sam was sat patiently waiting by the door. Greg squatted down in front of him once more "Okay listen buddy, I'm not sure how you work, but let's try this" he said holding out shirt "I know you're not exactly a tracking dog, but maybe if you recognise Nick's sent, you'll find him" Greg said hopefully as Sam nuzzled away at the shirt.

A few seconds later and Sam was barking ecstatically as he waited for the door to be opened. "Alright go find him, Sam!" Greg said as he opened the door, but then hesitated a little as he tried to remember his French "Erm… aller, aller!" this seemed to get more of a response "close enough then" Greg said to himself as he followed Sam out of the door.

Sam stood at the edge of the lawn for a moment before barking and rushing off down the left of the street. Greg groaned in frustration. "I did _not _think this through" he berated himself before running after the dog.

* * *

It was a good twenty minutes before Sam stopped running and the pair ended up at the park. Greg just wanted to collapse in exhaustion. He stopped and doubled over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breath back. He'd never ran so hard for so long in his life, and found himself cursing his mother more than ever for not letting him take sport, may be then he'd be more fit… Sam would stop now and again to wait for Greg to catch up, but then he'd just go bounding off again.

Sam turned to look at Greg and started barking impatiently "Look…Sam" Greg said still trying to catch his breath. "You won't understand this…but I am _thirty seven years old_… so just cut me some slack okay… or else I might have a heart attack" he said melodramatically. Eventually Greg straightened himself up and looked around. He raised an eyebrow "You better not have just brought me here to play ball" he warned, but Sam seemed genuinely agitated by something.

The dog seemed to calm down just a little as he turned away and started sniffing the ground, continuing his search. Greg followed _which one of us is the dog?_ The CSI thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey erm Sam, just so we're clear, the majority of people back at the lab still think I'm like thirty one, so I'd appreciate if what I just said stayed between us" Greg enquired as if he were talking to a person. Sam just barked. "Thanks dude" Greg replied. Sam barked again and darted off once more. Greg groaned before jogging after him.

The CSI stumbled now and again, wishing he had a torch with only the odd light dotted around to guide his way. It was late at night now, somewhere near midnight, and it was a cold December evening. Greg couldn't help but envy Sam, because the dog could both see in the dark a lot better, and had a thicker coat to keep him warm.

But, Greg knew now was not the time to be worrying about himself getting frostbite when Nick could be in serious danger. Ever since they left the house Greg had been getting more and more worried, but Greg trusted Sam and his canine instincts to go to the rescue. The CSI felt the gun bouncing up and down at his hip, like a heavy weight, or even a burden at his side. Greg just prayed he wouldn't have to use it.

Sam began to lead the CSI through a thick brush of trees, and Greg couldn't help but begin to wonder whether the dog actually knew where he was going at all. Eventually, they left the trees and Sam sat down behind some bushes, sticking his tongue out and panting wildly. Greg caught up and slid down beside the dog, onto his knees.

"What you got?" Greg asked and Sam turned and barked at a small shed like structure that the park keepers usually kept their tools in, but this one looked old and like it hadn't been used in a while. Greg peeked over the bushes. "You think Nick's in there?" the CSI asked indicating to the building and Sam barked contently. "Alright…" Greg said "But how do we know it's safe?" he said putting on his thoughtful frown as he studied the building. "Seriously Sam, any suggestions would be great"

Just then, there was_ creak_ as the door opened. Greg jumped in surprise at first, but then gently pushed down on Sam's back to lower him out of sight as the CSI himself crouched down too. Greg watched as a man came out of the cabin and looked around cautiously.

Greg gasped "That's the suspect who threatened Nick earlier" he whispered to Sam. The dog started to growl aggressively in recognition of the man who hurt his owner. "Ssh, hey easy boy" Greg said stroking Sam's back soothingly. "I'm pissed at this guy too, but we have to wait til the coast is clear so it's safe to rescue Nick. Don't worry" he said narrowing his eyes at the bastard who took their friend "He'll be all yours soon" Greg reached into his back pocket, but then squeezed his eyes shut and cursed "I left my phone in my car, looks like It's just you and me for now pal"

The man seemed to have established there was no one else around…well, he was very wrong. The suspect turned and pulled on the door, checking it was properly locked, before casually walking away, probably wanting to look unsuspicious to any late walker who might pass by. Greg watched as the man placed his hands in his pockets and whistled a low tune as he wondered off behind the basketball court. As soon as the man disappeared from sight, Greg stuck his head out just to make sure he was gone, before turning back to Sam.

"Okay, you stay here and then wait for my signal before you come over. I need to make sure the coast is definitely clear. You never know, their maybe someone else in there" Greg couldn't be sure how much of that Sam had understood, but the dog seemed to be looking at him, stood up on all fours and poised for action.

"Stay okay, if anything happened to you Nick would never forgive me. And, to be honest, I don't think I could forgive myself either" he said as he affectionately scratched the dog behind its ear. "You're a good guy Sam, and if anything happens to me, it's been a great pleasure working with you" Greg said sincerely and dog licked his face once more. Greg couldn't help but pull a slight face of disgust "eight out of ten for use of tongue, but I'll lower it to a four because of the saliva" Greg joked. "Now,_ stay_…. Séjour!" the CSI commanded.

With that, Greg started to move cautiously over to the cabin in a crouched over position, frantically checking left and right as he did so. Eventually, the CSI reached the back off the cabin and sunk down against the wall to the ground, hoping the darkness was enough to cover him. Greg poked his head out from round the corner of the building to check the coast was certainly clear.

Greg whistled "Sam!" he called in a low whisper, and the dog poked his head out from around the bushes. "Come here!" Greg said waving his hand but then cursing himself internally as he realised his mistake_. Gotta get use to that_. "Venir!" he said waving his hand frantically towards him and Sam came bolting over.

The CSI pulled Nick's gun from the holster and raised it with slightly trembling fingers. "Okay, listen Sam. Now is probably a bad time to tell you this but, I've never actually shot anyone before" Greg found himself confessing. "So, I don't know how much use I'm going to be in there so…you'll have to take charge." The dog looked at Greg with wide eyes. Greg smiled "You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" he stroked Sam's head. "Just concentrate on getting Nick out, okay? If anything happens don't worry about me." Sam whined a little at this, but Greg just gave him a small smile and ruffled the fur on the dog's head once more. "Right, here we go" Greg said.

Both man and dog stealthy edged along the side of the building until they reached the front door. Greg moaned at the sight of the thick padlock, keeping the barrier between the CSI and dog and Nick strong.

"Okay, I got this" Greg said holstering the gun. "Sam, keep watch" Greg instructed pointing at his eyes in hope the dog would understand.

The dog barked, and Greg got the sense that Sam was just as worried about Nick as he was. That was to be expected though, Greg supposed. Nick had taken care of Sam since the loss of the dog's last owner, and Sam wanted to return the favour. They'd become good friends. Greg wouldn't at all be surprised if a dog could actually fathom such logic.

Pulling at the lock, just to make sure it was _really_ tightly shut, Greg concluded he was going to have to put the little muscle he had to use and damned himself for being so skinny.

"Always the brains, never the brawns" he mumbled to himself before he started kicking at the thick wooden door.

Greg grunted now and again as he started to use more and more force, and the wood started to crack. Nick had to be in there; Greg believed Sam's instincts were true and the determination to help their friend was growing stronger and stronger along with Greg's kicks.

"How the hell do they do this in the movies, huh?" Greg asked breathlessly, before giving a determined cry and one last mighty kick before the door finally cracked open enough for him and Sam to slip through.

Greg's eyes grew wide and he froze at the sight of his best friend. Nick was placed on a chair in the middle of the room, his hands tied behind his back and feet tied together. His head was tilted forwards and there was a line of tape gagging his mouth. There was also a red patch on the right side of Nick's head which was making the CSI's hair stick together, and this was accompanied by various other cuts and bruises littering Nick's face.

"Nick!" Greg exclaimed in fear as he ran forward and knelt down in front of his friend. Nick's eyes were closed as he appeared to have lost consciousness. "Come on buddy, speak to me" Greg pleaded as he placed a hand on Nick's cheek and lifted his head. "Sam, stay guard!" the younger CSI commanded and the dog did as he was told, standing by the door way. Greg turned back to Nick "Sorry about this man" he said with a sheepish grin before quickly ripping the tape away from Nick's mouth. A soft moan escaped the Texan's lips. Greg smiled in relief "That's it Nick, come back to us"

"Gr-Greggo?" Nick mumbled as his eyes began to flicker open.

"Yeah man, it's me." Greg reassured him "Sam's here too. You're safe now. We got you"

"S-sam" Nick said as he rolled his head back. The dog came bounding over, barking excitedly. "H-hey boy" Nick tried to smile.

"Nick, listen. I need you to stay awake okay, you could be concussed" Greg told him. "Just hang on, we're going to get you out of here and get you some help." With that, Greg moved round to start undoing the rope which was tying Nick's hand together. "Sam, help me out" The younger CSI said pointing to the rope tying Nick's feet. The dog must have had some degree of understanding as he started biting and pulling at the rope.

Suddenly, there was another shuffle of feet as the suspect who had taken Nick returned. Greg jumped up and pulled the gun from his holster, whilst Sam growled wildly baring his teeth. Nick remained silently struggling with the bindings which had now been loosened.

"LVPD, put your hands behind you head" Greg commanded. He sounded confident, but the way the gun trembled slightly in his hands betrayed him. The man didn't follow the orders, just took another step forward. "Freeze, and put your hands behind your head!" Greg said loudly and took the safety off the gun to show he was being serious. Sam started barking.

"Shut that god damn mongrel up!" the man shouted. "I ain't going anywhere. This bastard accused me of killing my wife!" he said pointing at Nick, who was struggling to stay awake "And now he has to pay." And with that the man withdrew his own gun from his back pocket.

Greg's eyes grew wide "Sam!" he shouted, but the dog was already in action as he leapt at the man's hand. The man screamed and fell to the floor, dropping the gun. The dog stood with its two front legs on the man's chest, pinning him to the ground. "Atta boy Sam" Greg said as he went over to the pair and searched the man's pockets, finding a mobile. The man was whimpering in fear as the dog above him stayed strong. Greg couldn't help but smile "Now we'll see who's boss" the younger CSI snarled to the suspect.

Greg put his own gun back and called for backup and an ambulance to take care of Nick, whilst Sam remained watch over the suspect. After he'd made the call, Greg finished untying Nick's hands and then went to undo his feet. As the younger CSI had his back turned, he didn't notice that the man was slowly reaching out for the gun he had dropped, keeping his eyes on Sam the whole time. The suspect grabbed the gun, and slowly started to move it towards him. It was then Greg heard the slight scarping sound across the floor.

The younger CSI spun round "Sam, move!" he called as the man prepared to use the gun. Greg wouldn't let the poor dog go through that again. "Aller!" he commanded as he struggled to remove his own gun. Just as Sam got out the way as Greg asked, the man pulled the trigger.

There was a horrific bang. The bullet placed itself in the left side of Greg's lower abdomen. Greg's eyes grew wide and his hands started to shake harder. He looked down at the blood beginning to blossom across his shirt. Sam was immediately at Greg's defence. The dog grabbed the suspect's leg and started shaking it riotously. The suspect started screaming in agony.

Now Nick was awake. "Greg!" he called as he tried to break free. "Greg, shoot him!"

"You don't have to ask twice" Greg said in a pained voice as he finally managed to free his own gun and plant a bullet in the man's chest. The suspect cried out even louder, before falling to the floor, unmoving. "Aah!" Greg cried out as he placed both his hands on the bleeding wound. His hands were covered in the dreaded red substance within an instant.

Nick finally managed to break free; the determination to help his hurt friend was enough to put his own ailments aside. He was immediately at Greg's side and carefully dragged the younger man over to sit against the wall.

"We come to save you…and I'm the one who gets shot…" Greg said with a slight smile. "How the hell does that work, huh?" his eyes were beginning to droop shut, and a thin layer of sweat was forming on his forehead.

"Because you always have to be the hero" Nick told him with a slight smile. He removed Greg's hands above the wound and replaced them with his own. Greg hissed in pain. "You're going to be fine Greg, you hear me?" Nick said with an almost broken voice "The EMT's will be here any minute and you'll be absolutely fine."

Sam soon came over to join the two CSI's after making sure the suspect was truly down. He sat obediently by Greg's side and started whining.

"Hey, it's okay boy" Greg said quietly. His voice was growing weaker along with his body. "You did such a good job, you know that? You deserve all the dog treats and walks in the world"

"Don't give him any ideas" Nick joked.

Greg slowly and warily reached out a hand, rubbing Sam's head with it. "See, we did it." He said to the dog "We found your dad" Nick laughed lightly. "Everything is going to be alright for you two now"

"Hey, you're going to be fine too" Nick said firmly, but there was tears in his eyes. "Thank you for saving me. You too Sam" he said smiling at the dog.

"An-anything for m-my bro" Greg said with a small smile.

"And that's why you have to fight Greggo. That's why you can't leave me, because you're my little brother" Nick said, his voice breaking slightly now.

"I-I'm t-trying" Greg said as his eyes began to close. Sam started whining and licked Greg's face trying to get a response, but the younger CSI wouldn't move.

"Greg!" Nick called as he placed a hand on Greg's cheek and wiped his thumb across it. "Come on man you can't do this! Please wake up, please!"

Greg could hear his best friend's desperate pleas as he lay just on the line of consciousness, but he didn't have the energy to reply. He could hear Sam whining for him and the younger CSI just wanted to pat the dog's warm fur. But he couldn't do that anymore, as Greg Sanders was sucked into the darkness.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_No. No I don't want to go to work. _Greg groaned internally at what he could only assume was his alarm clock.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Shut up_! _I will _destroy _you!_

"Greg?" a hazy voice said. Something squeezed Greg's hand and the CSI clasped onto it for comfort and support. "Greg, buddy, wake up"

Greg groaned as he strained to open his eyes and the world seemed very blurry at first. He was in a pristine and white place. A hospital room, and the beep was the sound of his heart rate monitor. The young CSI felt a dull ache coming from the place where he had been shot, but it least he wasn't in pain anymore. Greg rolled his head to the side and found Nick sat beside him, with a relieved smile on his face. There was still a few bruises left on the Texan's face, but other than that he seemed well now.

"You've been out for two days" Nick told Greg quietly "I thought we'd lost you"

"No, just yet" Greg replied just as quiet as he gave Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I can never thank you enough Greggo" the older CSI said with a small smile. "You risked everything for me, and you saved Sam too"

"Yeah, well…we've become good pals" Greg said, returning the smile.

"He can't wait to see you, you know" Nick told him.

Greg laughed lightly. "Hey, are you alright? Last I remember you were pretty roughed up."

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nick reassured him. "The bastard broke into my house and managed to knock me out with the handle of his gun. When I was woke up I was tied to that chair. He got in a few punches and kicks, but you and Sam found me before anything serious was done. He's alive…unfortunately. But Brass has some cops stood by his bedside."

"Good" Greg said. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear he'd killed someone on purpose just yet. "And may he rot behind bars for this." He quickly added despite himself.

"I can't believe you got shot" Nick said distantly.

Greg just shrugged "It was bound to happen someday." He smiled "Besides, I don't mind, just as long as you and Sam are okay"

"We're better than ever" Nick smiled "And it's all thanks to you."

* * *

Three days later and Greg was discharged from hospital. Sara had given him a ride home in the morning, and the rest of the day Greg spent settling back in and watching various crappy movies on the TV. It was a little later in the night, when there was a knock at his door and he opened it with a grin to find Nick and Sam stood there.

"Hey guys! Come on in" Greg said happily and the three of them made their way into Greg's living room.

Nick sat in the armchair whilst Sam jumped up on the sofa with Greg. Nick told the dog to get down at first, but Greg said he didn't mind and Sam sat with his head in the younger CSI's lap as Greg stroked behind the dog's ears.

"You did such a good job buddy!" Greg told the dog again. "We make a pretty good team" Sam yapped in agreement.

"You better not be trying to take my dog away from me Sanders" Nick joked.

Greg laughed "Nah, we're just buddies, aren't we Sam? Yes we are" Greg said putting on a childish voice as Sam licked the CSI's face affectionately. "You know, surprisingly not the worst kiss I've ever had" Greg said and Nick laughed.

"He's just a big softy really, right Sammy boy?" Nick said and the dog barked enthusiastically.

"Just like his owner then" Greg mumbled and Nick rolled his eyes. "But seriously Sam, _you_ are the best dog I've ever worked with. And I have to say, the first I've become friends with. The three of us together, we are unstoppable"

"And we should drink to that" Nick said going to find some beers in Greg's fridge.

"Here, I got you a little something" Greg whispered to Sam as he leant over the side of the sofa and bought out a big treat bone. Sam's ears pricked up in delight "But it's just between us, okay?" Greg said raising an eyebrow and Sam barked before taking the treat and gnawing at it hungrily.

Greg laughed "Good boy."


End file.
